


Summer Sun

by shiikitz



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pool, Teasing, dogma just wants to be left alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: Dogma doesn't want to get in the pool, Kantera, Cody, and Tabasa have a chat, and a water fight ensues.
Relationships: Kantera/Tabasa McNeil/Dogma Toscarina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 A.M. and then fell asleep, so it's probably bad. Either way, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> In this fic, the residents of the town all live in one house. I thought it might be an interesting concept to explore, but I didn't really end up writing about that. I might delve deeper into that idea in the future, however.

"No."

"It's not that bad!"

"It is."

"Are you sure you're not cold-blooded?"

"C-Cold-blooded? I assure you, I am all human!"

Tabasa laughed at that - and who wouldn't, really? "The water isn't even cold. Come on, you'll get used to it in a bit!"

"I said no."

"So... you're waterphobic?"

"I am _not_!" Dogma huffed. He pulled his hands away from the other man's - he had been trying to drag him into the water - and said, pointedly, "I refuse to go in there. I'll _freeze_ to death."

"Dogma, Kantera is a draken and even he's," Tabasa gestured to the shorter man, contentedly lying on a pool floatie, "fine with being in the pool."

"He's not in the pool, he's _on_ the pool."

Tabasa snorted. "Oh my Goddess, you're hilarious. But he still had to stand in the pool, I mean, he _was_ playing Marco Polo with the others earlier."

"I-" a pause. Dogma opened his mouth, closed it. Then he opened it again, said "I'm not going in the water. It's cold," and turned to walk off towards the patio table.

"Oh no you don't, you're getting in this pool one way or another, whether you like it or not." Tabasa wrapped an arm around Dogma's neck, pulling him back and placing his other under his legs. He lifted him up, readjusted the arm around his neck, and ran towards the pool with Dogma shouting and clinging to Tabasa for dear life.

If they hadn't piqued the interest of everyone else before, they certainly had once Dogma was unceremoniously dropped into the water. He quickly resurfaced, the look on his face near comical. He reminded Tabasa of a cat who didn't want to take a bath. It was great.

Dogma brushed his now wet hair out of his eyes, whispered something, and said, "I apologise for my language, but what the actual _fuck_ , Tabasa."

"Haha, you really pissed him off, huh?" Cody had swam over to the two of them. She gave Dogma a smug look accompanied with an "I can't believe you would curse in front of _children_. The Goddess must be _so_ disappointed in you."

Dogma frowned at that. If Tabasa were asked, he would say it looked more like he was pouting. He found it cute. When Dogma started fighting with his sister he lowered himself into the water, searched for a pool noodle, and whacked his friend with it. He stopped and turned around to look at Tabasa with annoyance in his gaze.

"You're setting a bad example for Russell and Gardenia, you know." Tabasa knew they had already gone back to messing around on the other side of the pool, but Dogma didn't need to know that.

Kantera approached them on his little inflatable boat. Very, very slowly, but it was clear he was making his way towards the three. "I am quite sure the children can tell what is right and what is wrong. Other than that informant, of course."

"Thank you, Ka-"

"Besides, seeing our priest flustered like this is something to cherish, no? He is awfully cute."

Any words Dogma had were lost. His eyes widened and he stammered, waved his arms around as he tried to protest.

Cody brought her hand up to her mouth in thought. She nodded and replied with "I hate to say it, but you're right. My brother can be really cute when he's not being a complete ass."

"No, he's still cute when he's being stubborn and rude. It's part of his charm." Tabasa said.

"'Tis true, Dogma is rather adorable."

Dogma made a noise. "I hate you all. I'm leaving."

"He spoke!" Cody gasped. "He's stopped being a big baby!"

"Nah, he still is."

Dogma glared at the three of them after he grabbed a towel and then proceeded to retreat inside the house.

"How very disappointing. I was looking forward to teasing him more," Kantera lamented.

"Just do it later, you three share a room, don't you?"

"You're right! Kantera, you know what I'm thinking, don't you?"

"All too well, I'm afraid."

"I'm gonna wreck him at Just Dance!" 

"Again?" Cody said. "You've done this three nights in a row.

"Duh, _again_."

"Wow, you really do have an obsession."

"It's a good game!"

Kantera sighed, deciding that it was timr to float away. "I was hoping you wouldn't play Just Dance again tonight. I was planning on having our priest read to me."

"Wait, you're having trouble sleeping? Don't worry, know a perfect solution for that," Tabasa said.

"Gross. I'm gonna go hang out with Russell and Gardenia."

"Wait- No, _no_ , that's not what I meant!" Tabasa splashed after Cody in a rush to explain himself. "I meant Just Dance!"

"Sure you did."

"I did!" 

Kantera let out a small laugh, adjusting himself on his floatie. "I'm sure cuddling will be sufficient enough, thank you. I merely miss Dogma's voice, that is all. It would be nice to have him read to me once more."

"Oh, you're right!" Tabasa turned around, beaming. "Cuddling is great, you and Dogma are always so warm. I don't even need a blanket! Let's do that."

Kantera smiled softly. "That seems like a good idea. For now, why don't you play with the young ones?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'll do that. Don't want them to kill Cody, after all!"

"Of course," Kantera said, getting off his floatie. "I am feeling rather peckish, so I'm afraid I must head inside now."

"Eat well!"

"I will, thank you."

Tabasa lowered himself so that just his head was above the water and watched as Kantera got out of the pool and went inside. He turned away and headed towards the kids, a smile on his face. "I hope you guys aren't giving Cody too much trouble!" he called.

"We're not!" Gardenia answered, proceeding to be splashed by Russell.

"I _totally_ believe that!" Tabasa swam over to them in order to engage in their water fight. In the end, Russell was victorious, but Tabasa wasn't sure he could really call it a win when the four of them were sitting awkwardly on the living room cough while being lectured by Saxon. But it was fine. Tabasa didn't mind. They had fun, and that's what matters most, right?


End file.
